<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all i want for christmas is a hot chocolate (not a gingerbread latte) by montecarlos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137318">all i want for christmas is a hot chocolate (not a gingerbread latte)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos'>montecarlos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motorcycling RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want your usual, Jack?” Maverick’s familiar soft Spanish twang pipes out over the infinite loop of Mariah Carey and Wham and Jack glances up into eyes the colour of hot chocolate. </p><p>(a Jack/Maverick Christmas coffeeshop AU).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Miller/Maverick Viñales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all i want for christmas is a hot chocolate (not a gingerbread latte)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyzzle/gifts">Skyzzle</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285504">Tip Me On How To Forget About This One (It Won't Leave My Mind)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsHighlightlover/pseuds/ItsHighlightlover">ItsHighlightlover</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello guys, here's another fic from me, I really really enjoyed writing this one - I was partly inspired by the wonderful itshighlighterlover's Mavio coffee shop AU that she wrote a while back and the prompt "I’m a barista and you keep making weird faces when you drink the “Christmas cheer in a cup” coffee I make, why do you keep ordering it? " and well, this happened. It was pretty easy for me to write as I am one of those heathens who absolutely despises coffee. Thank you to D for cheerleading as always.</p><p>This fic is for L, who I have spent many nights with talking about our headcanons with Maverick/Jack, I hope you enjoy this darling! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you want your usual, Jack?” Maverick’s familiar soft Spanish twang pipes out over the infinite loop of Mariah Carey and Wham and Jack glances up into eyes the colour of hot chocolate.<br/>
<br/>
He’s been coming to Yamaha Coffee for the past six months - at first, it was to grab a hot chocolate one day before his classes but the bleach blonde barista that had taken his order had messed up and made him a latte. His attention was immediately taken by the other barista with the dark hair, handing over takeaway cups to people with a wide smile.<br/>
<br/>
“A latte for Jack?”<br/>
<br/>
Jack glances around - but there’s nobody else waiting to collect any drinks, so he steps forward and is about to tell the barista that there’s been a mistake, only to stare into dark brown eyes and stop. The barista is absolutely gorgeous - all dark hair artfully styled, as though he has barely put any effort into it and dark facial hair covering his lower face. “Excuse me, are you Jack?” Hot Barista calls out and Jack jolts out of his thoughts and gives the other man a wide smile.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, I’m Jack,” His fingers graze the other man’s and he ignores the heat that burns on his cheeks as he takes the cup away and takes a sip. The bitterness of the hot coffee overwhelms his tongue and he hopes that he’s managed to hide his utter disgust for the drink he just received. The barista smiles at him and bids him goodbye, Jack fighting the urge to spit out the drink as he leaves the coffee shop - he despises coffee, he always has. The bitterness of the coffee lingers on his tongue for the next hour and he vows that he will make sure that next time he gets the hot chocolate he had been craving. However, the next morning when he popped in, hoping to catch a glimpse of the ridiculously good looking barista who had handed him his drink yesterday, to find him waiting at the cash register expectedly.<br/>
<br/>
“Hola, welcome to Yamaha Coffee, what can I get you - oh wait, I remember you? You ordered a latte, right? Do you want the same thing?”<br/>
<br/>
Jack can’t exactly say no so he nods with a smile. “Yeah, sure,”<br/>
<br/>
There aren't any customers behind him, so he’s able to watch the barista work behind the counter, trying not to stare too hard at him - he’s ridiculously attractive with soft-looking dark hair, a diamond stud through his ear and tattoos curling up his arms. Jack can’t help but look at his ass as he turns to face the coffee machine, ripping them away when the cup slides towards him, He glances down at the barista’s nametag, which reads Maverick.<br/>
<br/>
“Is that your real name?” He can’t stop himself from blurting it out.<br/>
<br/>
The barista - Maverick - laughs. “Yeah, my parents really liked the movie I guess,”<br/>
<br/>
Jack wants to continue the conversation, but another customer strolls through the door before he can say anything else. “Enjoy your drink!” Maverick says with a wide smile as Jack leaves and takes another sip of the latte. It still tastes awful to him. Yet, he keeps doing it - going in every day for the same latte that tastes bitter and disgusting to him only to take a tiny sip as he leaves and dump the rest of the cup in a bin halfway down the street. But it’s a small sacrifice to keep seeing Maverick every day - at first, they just make small talk about the weather and such, but Maverick soon realises that the Ducati that is parked outside belongs to Jack and soon the conversation turns to motorbikes, and Maverick himself is saving up for a new motorbike. The brief interactions turn into fully blown conversations where Jack will stand at the serving bar for well over ten minutes listening to Maverick go on about the helmet that his cousin had custom made for him.<br/>
<br/>
“I should give you Isaac’s number, he does really amazing helmet designs, maybe he could do you like an Australian design-”<br/>
<br/>
“Get a room, you two,” Franky teases, looking slightly amused as he makes a macchiato for a harried-looking businessman stuck on his phone. “Maverick, stop flirting with your boyfriend and make me a cappuccino please for this lady?”<br/>
<br/>
Maverick blushes deeply at his colleague’s comment. “Sorry,” He murmurs to Jack. “Enjoy your latte,”<br/>
<br/>
Jack leaves the shop, the bitterness of the one sip he had taken still clinging to his tongue only to realise that Franky had implied that Jack was Maverick’s boyfriend.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh god,” He murmurs out as he tosses the cup away again.<br/>
<br/>
Maverick corners him the next time he comes into the shop, this time it’s Fabio working - sporting some rather bright pink hair this week - sliding over Jack’s latte with a worried expression. “I’m sorry about Franky yesterday, he was being stupid and making fun of the fact that I don’t have a boyfriend and he does-”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s okay,” Jack murmurs back quietly. “And what do you mean you don’t have a boyfriend?”<br/>
<br/>
Maverick raises a perfectly sculptured eyebrow. “Jack, do I need to explain relationships to you?”<br/>
<br/>
Jack can feel his cheeks turning pink. “No, no, I just meant like...a nice looking guy like you, you know? You should have a nice boyfriend,”<br/>
<br/>
“Are you offering?” Maverick asks, the smirk dancing over his lips.<br/>
<br/>
“I have to go,” Jack mutters out, his hand curling around the latte that he knows he will never drink - he takes another sip as he leaves the shop, the bitterness that spreads over his tongue is becoming too familiar to him. He dumps the cup, but if he had looked a little more carefully, he would have seen a row of numbers scrawled out in black Sharpie along the top.<br/>
<br/>
Maverick greets Jack again the next morning, but with slightly less enthusiasm than usual - the shop is busier than usual, the Friday morning rush of people preventing Jack from catching Maverick’s eyes and asking if he’s okay. Franky hands him his coffee, his face strangely stoic for once and Jack leaves without saying goodbye to Maverick. He still takes a sip of the coffee, wincing again as the familiar bitterness hits his tongue.<br/>
<br/>
His housemates - in particularly Marcel keep laughing at the fact that he spends a small fortune on drinks that he doesn’t even like every morning, just to catch a glimpse of Maverick - but he persists and now here he is, standing in front of Maverick again, the Christmas playlist playing out in the background, the tiny Christmas tree perched on the pastry bar. His smile is slightly more guarded than usual.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry about yesterday,” Jack says. “I didn’t mean to run out on you like that-”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s fine,” Maverick cuts him off, his tone slightly flat. “I get it, so what can I get you?” Jack hesitates and Maverick cocks his head slightly. “Well, we do have Christmas drinks now? I do make a good gingerbread latte if you want that instead?”<br/>
<br/>
Jack knows he should come clean and tell Maverick that he really wants the mint hot chocolate that they’re advertising on the chalkboard, but he can’t. “Yeah,” He says, pasting on a smile. “That sounds good,”<br/>
<br/>
Maybe the gingerbread will mask the bitterness of the coffee, he thinks as Maverick turns away to begin making Jack’s drink. He tries not to stare at the curve of Maverick’s ass in his tight dark jeans, but he can’t stop himself. Maverick is alone today, presumably Fabio or Franky will be by later to help with the lunchtime rush, but he’s thankful that he can stare without any of Maverick’s colleagues watching.<br/>
<br/>
“Here you go,” Maverick’s voice cuts through his daydream and he slides the cup forward. The wide smile that Maverick usually wears is gone. “See what you think of that?”<br/>
<br/>
Jack picks up the coffee cup tentatively and lifts it to his lips. He can see Maverick watching intently and he prays that his face doesn’t give anything away. However, he can’t stop himself from wincing slightly at the bitter taste on his tongue. He glances back towards Maverick who is watching him intently.<br/>
<br/>
“You don’t like it, do you?”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s different-” Jack begins.<br/>
<br/>
Maverick sighs heavily. “Look, you don’t have to pretend that it’s any good, Jack. I know you don’t like my coffee, I just don’t understand-”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s not just your coffee, Maverick,” Jack begins, but Maverick cuts him off again.<br/>
<br/>
“Of course it’s my coffee! Whenever I make you a coffee, you take one sip, look disgusted and you throw the cup in the bin - I’ve been writing my number on your cup for two weeks and you didn’t even notice!”<br/>
<br/>
“I - what, why?” Jack feels his mouth fall open.<br/>
<br/>
“Because I like you, you idiot! I’ve been flirting with you for months, Fabio and Franky kept making fun of me for it so I decided to try and ask you out by putting my number on your cup but you never noticed!”<br/>
<br/>
“Maverick, I-”<br/>
<br/>
“I know, I know, you’re not into guys, I get that, but I know my coffee is good and everyone else always says it tastes amazing-”<br/>
<br/>
“Maverick, it’s not your coffee,” Jack cuts off the Spaniard. “I don’t like coffee at all, like any kind of coffee, it all tastes disgusting to me,”<br/>
<br/>
“What?” Maverick’s dark brown eyes widen. “Why on earth would you keep ordering it?”<br/>
<br/>
“Because the first time I came in, Fabio messed up my order and you gave me my coffee...and I couldn’t bring myself to complain. And well, I thought you were really hot so I came back the next day and you made me another coffee and I couldn’t say that I hated coffee, could I? And well, I kept coming back just to talk to the good looking barista with the dark hair whose parents love Top Gun for some reason-”<br/>
<br/>
Maverick gapes at him. “Wait, you’ve been coming in and ordering something you don’t even like just to see me?”<br/>
<br/>
Jack knows the notion sounds ridiculous when it’s spoken aloud, but he nods anyway. “Yeah, I guess. My housemates have been taking the piss out of me for buying all this coffee that I never drink because of you and-” He’s cut off by Maverick leaning forward across the counter and claiming his lips. Jack stiffens ever so slightly for a moment at the contact of Maverick’s warm lips pressing against his own, but he soon melts into the touch. Their lips move against each other, softly and tentatively for a moment, the pair of them just exploring one another.  Jack can’t focus on anything else, not the Christmas playlist that is still playing in the background, his only thought of how good Maverick’s lips feel against his own. He deepens the kiss, his lips pressing harder against Maverick’s, allowing a slight moan to brush from the Spaniard’s mouth. Jack’s tongue swipes against Maverick’s lips noting that they taste sweet, not like coffee but something else he can’t place -<br/>
<br/>
“You two better not end up fucking on top of the coffee beans, I swear to god-” A voice pipes up, and the couple prise apart, their cheeks staining red as Franky stands in the doorway with his arms folded.<br/>
<br/>
“Franky, you’re early,” Maverick notes, his pale skin flushed. “Jack and I were just-”<br/>
<br/>
Franky raises an eyebrow. “Getting acquainted?”<br/>
<br/>
Maverick’s blush turns even darker. “Well, I-”<br/>
<br/>
Franky sighs. “Go on, finish early if you want, go and spend some quality time together,”<br/>
<br/>
“Really?” Maverick asks, wide-eyed.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, Fabio is coming in later to help me with some inventory, you two should grab a drink together or something,” Franky brushes past the Spaniard and retrieves his apron from the side. “Preferably not coffee though,”<br/>
<br/>
Maverick turns to Jack. “Would you like to go and get a drink?”<br/>
<br/>
“That sounds great,” Jack replies and Maverick beams widely, untying his apron and snagging his coat from the back. Maverick’s hand finds his own, their fingers curling together as they leave the coffee shop, the cold air immediately hitting them. It’s started to snow and the snowflakes drift down as Maverick’s eyes lock on Jack’s. “So what kind of drink do you want?”<br/>
<br/>
“I usually like hot chocolate, but maybe we could have something stronger?” Jack can’t wipe the smile off his face.<br/>
<br/>
“Sounds good to me,” Maverick beams as they set off down the street, hand in hand.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>